


12 кубиков нежности

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Flaff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти встречи значат для них больше, чем что-либо в мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 кубиков нежности

Ясуи вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, повязанном на бедрах. Влажные волосы липли к лицу, он постоянно убирал их дрожащими пальцами. В комнате никого не было, поэтому он подошел к зеркалу и стал рассматривать почти незаметные следы на загорелой коже. На шее (чуть ниже уха), по ключицам, на плечах… Тайга явно соскучился по нему за время, что они не виделись. Вспомнив прошедшую ночь, Кентаро приложил ладонь к груди, где бешено стучало сердце, и прикрыл глаза. 

_Едва спустившись с самолета, Кентаро ощутил страшное волнение. Последний раз он был в Японии года полтора назад, и многое успел подзабыть. Другая атмосфера, другие люди. Его нынешняя жизнь сильно отличалась от той, что была раньше, но Тайга не смог вырваться, поэтому Ясуи прилетел к нему сам. Поймав такси, Кентаро назвал адрес и всю дорогу к месту встречи старался расслабиться, но получалось плохо. Он слишком давно не был здесь, а все казалось чужим и неприветливым, когда рядом не было единственной причины его возвращения._

_Кёмото Тайга. Даже от одного воспоминания тело бросало в дрожь, и замирало сердце. От одной улыбки парень забывал обо всем и растворялся в ней без остатка. Тайгины прикосновения заставляли кожу гореть и плавиться, а сам Ясуи умирал от желания чувствовать их вечно. Такие нежные, но в то же время невероятно сильные и собственнические. Когда Тайга его обнимал, Кентаро был уверен - ничто не нарушит  идиллию и не разобьет прекрасную сказку длиной в один день. Именно столько времени у них было на каждую редкую встречу._

_Они занятые люди, им удается видеться два или три раза в год, но эти встречи всегда самые ценные и запоминающиеся. В эти встречи они дарят друг другу все те чувства, что накопились за время разлуки._

 - О чем задумался? – вошел Тайга с подносом в руках, на котором стояли два высоких стакана с апельсиновым соком и кубики льда в стеклянной вазочке.

Поставив их на тумбочку у кровати, как раз рядом с кондиционером, чтобы лед не так быстро растаял, Кёмото вернулся к Ясуи, обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь губами к мокрым волосам. Кентаро улыбнулся, смотря на отражение в зеркале. Такие не похожие друг на друга ни в чем, такие разные, до искр из глаз диаметрально противоположные.

 - О нас… - почти беззвучно прошептал он и, не размыкая объятия, повернулся лицом к Тайге, вглядываясь в любимые, до дрожи в коленках, черты лица. Он помнил каждый миллиметр, но увидев небольшой, еле заметный шрам под губой, нахмурился. Об этом Тайга еще не рассказывал.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Ясуи приподнялся на носочках, он по-прежнему был ниже, и поцеловал сначала эту отметину, а потом и сами губы со вкусом кислой апельсиновой цедры. Медленно провел по ним языком, будто слизывая невидимые капли, и притянул Тайгу ближе, запуская пальцы в темные волосы. У них был день, всего один день, за который нужно столько успеть. Кёмото привык, что обычно стеснительный Кентаро становился таким, как сейчас. Настойчивым, жадным до прикосновений и поцелуев, которому всего мало, всего Тайги мало.

Тайге нравилось его провоцировать. Отстраняться в ненужный момент, уворачиваться, ненароком касаться, щекоча пальцами кожу, и улыбаться полуулыбкой, которая сводила Кентаро с ума. Любил прижиматься губами к виску и тихо смеяться над ухом, обжигая его своим дыханием. Тайге нравилось прижимать его спиной к стене и жадно, до острого покалывания в груди, целовать, пока не закружится голова, пока не вспыхнут под закрытыми веками огненные калейдоскопы. Нравилось видеть бесконечную нежность и обожание в шоколадных глазах, которые от переизбытка чувств становились светлее и от этого теплее. Тайга любил, когда Кентаро закусывал губу от удовольствия, любил целовать его закрытые глаза с дрожащими длинными ресницами. Он любил в нем все без исключения.

 - Не хочу уезжать. Не хочу больше возвращаться в Европу. Там нет тебя, нет твоих поцелуев и пальцев на моей коже. Я не хочу больше расставаться с тобой, это становится невыносимым. Знаешь, я живу только воспоминаниями, не каждым прожитым днем, а теми несколькими днями, что провожу с тобой. Иногда, кажется, что я схожу с ума, правда… Просто…

 - Не говори больше ничего. Не надо, - Тайга приложил к его губам палец и снова поцеловал так, как умеет целовать только он. Невероятно медленно и лениво, не давая ни шанса отстраниться или остановиться. Кожей чувствуя, как горит Кентаро и, продолжая дразнить его.

Оказавшись на кровати, Кёмото долго изучал взглядом Ясуи, ничего не делая. Запоминал каждую линию, каждый изгиб загорелого сильного тела, которое оказывалось таким слабым, не способным устоять перед прикосновениями Кёмото. Тайга выводил на коже бессмысленные узоры, заворожено наблюдая, как Кентаро учащенно дышал и закусывал нижнюю губу, щурясь от удовольствия. Но еще слишком рано. Поэтому он взял из вазочки кубик льда, который в теплых руках тут же начал таять. От холодного прикосновения к губам Ясуи вздрогнул, но тут же забрал его, игриво зажимая между зубами. Намек был понят.

Поцелуй оказался холодным, и от этого более острым, чувственным. Кубик гулял от одного к другому и слишком быстро растаял, оставив после себя лишь прохладное воспоминание. На смену ему пришел новый, и игра возобновилась. Тайга теперь целовал не только губы, но спускался на шею, оставляя на ней ледяные отметины. У Кентаро новые чувства вызывали неконтролируемую дрожь по телу. Кёмото бесконечно долго наслаждался ощущением мерзнущей кожи под его губами, пока и второй кубик не растаял, стекая маленькими дорожками по шее. Ясуи нетерпеливо притянул Тайгу, жадно впиваясь поцелуем, но парень мягко отстранился.

 - Еще не время…

Третий кубик скользил по ключицам, срывая длинные скулящие стоны. Кентаро старался хоть немножко сдержать себя, но Тайга умел дразнить, меняя холодный лед на горячие губы, пока не осталась лишь вода. Кёмото собрал ее всю до капельки, обводя кончиком языка выступающие косточки, и подарил совсем невесомый поцелуй в уголок губ. Ясуи почти не контролировал себя, но Тайга подавлял любые попытки прекратить эту игру и сделать все так, как хочет Кентаро. Сегодня все по-другому.

Они поменялись местами. Кёмото устроился на подушках, а Ясуи сел сверху, сжимая коленями его бедра. Его немного смущало, что он в одном полотенце, которое и так держится на честном слове, а Тайга в спортивных штанах, но нежность в бездонных глазах вытеснила все мысли. Парень взял по кубику в каждую ладонь и вытянул руки, касаясь плеч Кентаро и сжимая их так, чтобы лед ненароком не выскочил. По рукам тут же потекли холодные тонкие ручейки, будоража желание. Ясуи медленно наклонялся, не сводя взгляда с желанных губ, пока между ними не осталось лишь вздоха. Теплые и одновременно холодные прикосновения дразнили своей непредсказуемостью, но теперь сам Ясуи не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Чувства, которые вызывала эта игра, были ни с чем несравнимы. Кентаро не целовал, просто прикасался губами к губам Кёмото,  и внезапно отстранился.

Взяв Тайгу за руку, Кентаро поднес ее ко рту и прошелся языком от запястья до самых кончиков. Делал он это, не переставая смотреть с легким прищуром хитрых глаз, до безумия доводил своей ленивой соблазнительностью, растекающейся по телу абсолютным наслаждением. Он с невыносимой нежностью вбирал в себя каждый палец, облизывая его и слегка покусывая кожу, ликуя в душе, когда Тайга запрокидывал голову от удовольствия. Но на этом Ясуи не собирался останавливаться.

Еще один кубик, зажатый губами, и у Кёмото вырывался громкий стон. Он не ожидал, что Кентаро продолжит игру, взяв инициативу в свои руки. Холод невероятно возбуждал, а парень умело прерывал сладкую пытку, вычерчивая на часто вздымавшейся груди бессмысленные символы их особенных чувств. Тайга даже не пытался скрыть желания. Он с силой сжимал плечи парня, поднимался, прогибаясь в пояснице и желая чувствовать его еще ближе, еще сильнее.

Новая ледышка потерялась в скомканных простынях, когда Тайга навис над Кентаро, стягивая с него полотенце и не переставая страстно целовать, кусая алые пылающие губы. Вот теперь игры были закончены. Они оба хотели этого, хотели друг друга до откровенных стонов, эхом отражавшихся от стен, до синяков на руках и бедрах, да без разницы где. Просто у них было мало времени, за которое нужно много успеть. Кентаро выгибался в немом крике бессчетное количество раз, но ему как всегда было мало. Ему мало Тайги, сколько бы его не было. Все расплывалось, терялось в потоке бесконечных стонов и шепотом произнесенных имен. Мир плавился и растворялся в раскаленных прикосновениях и словно в последний раз сцепленных ладонях. Все было неважно. Лишь они двое. Только один день.

 - Кентаро, завтра вставать рано, - они полулежали на кровати, прикрытые тонкой простынею, и пили сок, принесенный Тайгой, с кубиками льда.

 - Не буду спать без тебя, - возразил Ясуи, цокая языком и беря парня за руку. Он улыбался, но улыбка была грустной. Все-таки неизвестно, когда им снова удастся встретиться. – Хватит сок пить, лучше поцелуй меня.

 - Сам целуй, раз хочешь, - Тайга улыбнулся, а в груди как будто все сдавило. Этот день был особенным и жаль, что он не может длиться вечно. Он хотел бы еще повторить его. Забрав у Кентаро пустой стакан, он поставил его на тумбочку и неожиданно засмеялся. Все складывалось невероятно удачно, и _день еще не закончен_.

Кёмото повернулся к Ясуи, сжимая губами последний кубик льда.


End file.
